Muircetach Auberon
250,000,000 Character Bounty Review|dfname = Yume Yume no Mi|dfbackcolor = 000000|dftextcolor = d9d9c1|dfrname =Unknown|dfename = N/a|dftype = Paramecia|dfmeaning = N/a}}Jormungandr, the world serpent, feared throughout the land as the Scourge of The Sea. His given name of''' Auberon Muircetach''' having long be claimed by the seas, is a pirate who despite his presumed young age, has gained quite a reputation as a pirate who will use any means necessary to achieve his goal's be it backstabbing, sneak attacks or even ruthless betrayal. A mysterious being who seeks the destruction of both the marines and revolutionaries blaming them for the death of his mother and father. Jormungandr has taken it upon himself to deliver the justice he believes the parties responsible for his parents death deserve. During his youth, Jormungandr had developed an fascination with serpent's, more specifically large serpents. In fact this obsession may be why he choose the name Jormungandr to begin with, in homage of his only true friends. From observing them for a number of years Jormungandr learned the deception was not a way of evil, but a way of survival. Jormungandr has also been revealed to be a hypercarnivor meaning his diet consists of atleast 70 percent meat however in his case, it his 93 percent meat. Appearance Perhaps the most distinct feature of he who is known as the world serpent would be that of his hair color, green. In fact his whole wardrobe seems to follow this trend as his cloths are predominantly green in coloration, with an assorted trim of different colors. Also worth noting is that Jormungandr doesn't seem to keep any known weapon's on his person, as he believes they hinder movement and instead relies on his devil fruit to forge them from his imagination. Physical description's of Jormungandr would state that he stands at approximately 6'2" and weighs somewhere around two hundred and fifteen pounds, witness reports of the strength he has displayed would heavily imply that a majority if not all of his weight comes from solid toned muscle forged by his years at sea. His skin is a hue of olive, that is a result of being born on a summer on and constant sun bathing. another unique identifying feature of the world serpent would be his eye's, as they bear a golden hue. Soon after he reverted back to using his birth name of Auberon, it was revealed that the appearance young adult had been using was a ruse, fabricated by his Devil Fruit in order to hide his identity from the world officials. After revealing his true appearance, he lets his hair revert to its natural color, that of a light purple as well as letting it fall to his shoulders. He also beings to were higher end clothing, such a cloaks formed my very expensive fabrics, to expensive rings and necklaces. Personality To the few people considered a friend by the world serpent, Jormungandr show unprecedented kindness, making sure that they are completely taken care of. To the world at large however Jormungandr is cold, callous and apathetic, for if you are not with him, you are against, and very very few are with him. By choice he keeps very few bonds, as he believes bonds are weakness that could one day be used against him, in one way or another. His apathy extends to all but the marines and revolutionary army, whose movement he is very interested in, as he states he is not one step ahead, he is one thousand steps ahead of both organizations, seeking to attack them at any available opening. His apathy is not however, absolute as on more than one occasion he has displayed a sarcastic wit, mostly in the form of taunts towards his enemies. Another interesting part of his personality is that while Jormungandr has shown no qualms with killing, he has never once killed a child, or those who he deems innocent. To those not associated or apart of the marines however, Jormungandr appear's to be mildly approachable engaging in a conversation or two with the occasional stranger in order to pass as a friendly or at least kind individual. The death of his navigator would cause a shift in Jormungandr’s personality, The apathy would remain, however he would also gain a degree of kindness for the rest of the world, not previously displayed. This kindness would even go so far as to challenge people to drinking games. In fact Jormungandr also gained a sense of humor, more often engaging in jokes than he ever did previously. His hatred for the marines is still present, while it’s not as all consuming as it once was. He also has ceased his random attacks on the navy bases, as he has grown to value human life. This new shift in personality has gained him quite a following, with people going so far as to claim to be apart of his crew, despite him not actually having a crew. As seen during his confrontation with vice admiral Shunsui X Mugen, Jormungandr's hatred for the world government is still a prominent part of his personality as he had even gone so far as to claim that he was the world governments "Reckoning." This hatred can also still be heard in his venom laced words when talking about the organization. Yet another aspect of his personality is the inability to feel fear, in fact Jormungandrs in ability to fear has been noted to be his most terrifying characteristic, as one who does not fear can not be intimidated, nor fear repercussions. It has also been revealed that Auberon 'suffers' from ASPD more commonly known as anti-social personality disorder which is described as a disregard for, or the violation of others, as well as a lack of empathy for others. Another of Auberon's personality disorders is Psychopathy, which forces him to build a "mask" of sanity in order to properly function in environments with larger populations. This 'mask' can be a constructed personality that best suits his current situation, or even a swagger that is used to perused people to his side. Background Jormungandr’s birth was not akin to those who walk the same path as he, the path of unbridled hatred, quite the contrary actually, Jormungandr was born to a life of leisure, be it mansions, maids or anything else the rich possess, although this fact will have long been forgotten by the tides of time, this life of leisure was not exactly attained through the most moral of ways as his parents were both highly influential brokers of just about anything you could think of. While is mother specialized in the resale of pirate goods and devil fruits by blowing up the price, his father handled the “darker” business as he was in charge of the slave and weapon trafficking, earning his family a fortune in the process. His happy life would cease to exist on the eve of his tenth birthday, as the morally opposed “revolutionaries” stormed the family mansion, and struck down his parents while they attempted to end the slave trade. Unbeknownst to them a young Jormungandr hid under his bed. After he was sure the murderers were long gone Jormungandr sprinted to the nearest marine outpost in an attempt to explain what had happened to his family, Unfortunately for him however the marines dismissed his claims as delusion and sent him on his way stating that they had “real issues” to worry about. This denial sparked his hatred for marines and revolutionaries alike, causing him to trust no one but himself, to cling to nothing but his own power. An exceptionally rare feat for a pirate, Jormungandr does not appear to travel with any know crew or associates, choosing solitude over friendship, and power over loyalty as he made his way island to island attacking various revolutionary or marine bases. In his youth the attacks where labeled as nothing more than a "punk kid" acting out, whether it was throwing stones at passing marines or getting in fights with revolutionaries with no clear explanation of his actions causing him to spend quite a bit of time in trouble. As he came of age however his attacks become progressively more brutal, before he killed his first marine at the age of 18. This caused him to realize that he would never be able to stop moving, nor allow anyone to get close to him least they be used to track him down. Thus the Scourge of The Sea was born, and he traveled island to island in order to complete his "mission." Throughout his travels he stumbled across the mysterious almost arcane arts of Haki, or at least the art of Kenbunshoku Haki, the "Way to perceive the world." However without any proper training, Auberon had initially failed at controlling the haki, causing it to seemingly "activate" at random. This inconvenience caused him to do the thing he most loathed, rely on someone else in order for him to master his abilities to the fullest extent, thus he set sail in order to hunt down someone capable of teaching him the ways of Haki. Seeking the Mystics. Auberon's travels left him with no answers for the first three years of his journey. Angry at finding no one who could or where willing to help him master his power, his methods grew ever more brutal, as his mask of sanity began to crack ever so slightly, causing the world to receive a terrifying glance at the "true" Auberon, that of a unmerciful psychopath caring only for himself. In his travels Auberon found himself on a frigid winter island that appeared to be the home of a mysterious group of what can only be considered "Shamans." These Shamans had been know to practice Haki, however they had no idea the true name nor origins of what it is that they practice. Auberon however saw them as a means to an end, and would use them to perfect his gifts. A Growing Reputation After mastering the ways of the sword, Jormungandr, would finally set sail to the only place that had any alure at all to him, the Marine Headquarters he was no fool however, there wasn’t a power alive that could just stroll through Marinefords front door and think that would work. Instead Jormungandr would drop anchor in the bay, close enough for them to here his demands, but with enough room that he would be able to escape should they turn hostile. He would give them a simple choice, hand over the one who killed his parents, or simply be eradicated, the Navy whoever would stoke the ever lit flame that was the rage of Jormungandr, as they tried to play the fool card. However Jormungandr knew better, as one of the many things taught to him on the island of swordsmen was that the “revolutionaries” who struck down his parents were actually disguised marines. Thus Jormungandr, Merciful as he was decided that he would give another chance to be presented with his family's killer. However the marines, blind as they were merely scoffed at his offer, refusing to turn their back on their own, it was touching really, blind loyalty despite the consequences. With his offer once again declined the serpent merely turned tail and parted. However Jormungandr leaving Marineford was by no means him surrendering, in fact it was merely added motivation, as now he would have to “Persuade” them. This would be accomplished by him attacking small marine bases all across the grand line, over the course of three years these attacks prompted the marines to issue shoot on sight orders to all of its officers, as well as stationing a vice admiral to each of its remaining bases. Even this added precautions would not stop the world serpent however, they would simply make him change his way of doing things. Stealth would become a added part of the repertoire as the barbaric tactics previously deployed where no longer an option. Thus the game of chess Betwixt Jormungandr and the Marines would begin to get interesting, from this point on instead of attacking the actual bases, Jormungandr would simply wait until the Marines set sail, before following them out to sea and boarding their ship. It was this brutal tactic that had earned him the epithet “Scourge of The Sea” for his take no prisoners belief and merciless interrogation tactics. Much to the angry of the Scourge however was that no matter how much pain Jormungandr inflicted, not a single marine would give him the information he had sought for so long. This denial would cause Jormungandr to fly into an all consuming rage, as he once again began to attack marine bases, this time he would invoke the powers of his devil fruit in order to rain down despair upon his sworn enemies. The marines however would not be his only victims this time, as nearby towns or cities also felt the wrath of Jormungandr leading to the death of many civilians. The rage however, would all come to a screeching halt, as Jormungandr would find a small child as he was roaming through a city he had previously ravaged, after exploring the rubble he discovered a small red headed child whom appeared to be suffering from the illness of amberlead. A rare spot of mercy in a vast sea rage provoked Jormungandr to bring the child with him, despite her illness. The two then traveled the seas together forming a sibling like bond. Jormungandr however kept this a secret from the rest of the world, as he would not allow this bond be used against him as a weakness. Unfortunately for them both comradery was no cure for amberlead and the disease began to spread.leaving the girl bedridden for extended periods of time. Despite the young girl being bedridden, she still showed a tremendous talent for navigation prompting Jormungandr to label her the best navigator in the Grand Line, as she was able to “speak to the ocean.” Jormungandr has also stated that her Kenbunshoku Haki surpasses his own as she is able to see outlines of ships miles away. As fate would have it however, this companionship would be but a single chapter in the life of Jourmungandr, as the amber lead would claim victory over his fallen navigator. A Serpent Shedding Skin The death of his closest ally, would as some might expect with the loss of a friend, drove him into a drunken depression. Thus if one sought the serpent all they need do was look at the nearest tavern or bar, and lo and behold there he was, sitting by himself.at the bar. Jormungandr however would not often sit ideally by, instead he would often provoke bar fights in an attempt to in his own “feel something again” This fights however would often lead to him comically getting thrown out of the bars often leading to him huffing and puffing. This would not halt jormungandr as the next night he would once again be on the same barstool, ready to repeat the routine that had got him thrown out of so many bars before. This time was different however, as he laid on the street in the pouring rain, he heard a feminine voice “how the mighty have fallen” As Jormugandr opened his eye’s he seen his former friend floating above him, a figment of his imagination obviously. “Get up Jormungandr, GET UP” was all she said before she faded away, back to a better place, her words however would remind Jormungandr of who he was, he was The Scourge of The Sea after all, not some drunken idiot, wallowing in pity at the bottom of a bottle of rum. This self realization would lead Jormungandr back to the sea, however not before he bought the local bars out of there rum barrels, something he had learned to enjoy. However this time it was not as the merciless slayer of all, no this time he took to the sea as a man with goal, he still sought his mothers killer, but it would not deter him from enjoying life, He would also not randomly attack small military outposts instead he would plan meticulously for the big fish. His personality also underwent a change, while he remains apathetic he is no longer unnecessarily hostile to those who have done nothing to provoke him. In fact, he has shown to be kind towards the general public, often challenge anyone who will listen to drinking games and other seemingly pointless activities While he still openly refuses to take allies or form bonds with anyone his new shift in attitude has gained him a following. Despite Jormungandr’s stance on bond’s this following began to refer to themselves as his crew, much to his comedic annoyance. His following has grown so vast that there is at least a small group on most of the places he visits that claim to be apart of his crew. A Truth Darker Than The Myth The death of his navigator, as well as his only true friend took its toll on Auberon. The long dormant winter inside his heart revealed its icy wrath to the seas once again. Her death caused him to excommunicate those who had long since supported him, leaving them to fend for themselves, as we as reestablish his underground business's such as, weapon brokering, black markets and various other illegal activates that granted him a vast amount of wealth. Jormungandr even went as far as to reveal his true name and lineage to the world at large, as a member of the Muircetach family, a family that had been around since the Void Century, though Auberon was now the sole survivor of this legacy. It was during this time that he would begin to forge his own style, known as the Shigawa Tenzatsu-ryuu, as he figured that the strongest swordsman in the world should have a style to himself and no longer really on the teachings of those who had come before him, no matter the success they had with their own styles. Equipment Abilities Jormungandr is an extremely powerful pirate, perhaps even powerful enough to be in the discussion of strongest pirate in the world. Further testament to his ability is the fact that he has single handedly raided dozens of marine compounds, and was even contemplating setting foot on marine-ford despite that fact that it would have probably led to his death. Fear of his raids even forced the marine's to post a vice admiral at each of their outpost's in the new world. Physical Strength The world serpent also harbors a massive well of strength, being able to lift boulders and throw cannonballs with minimal effort. This herculean strength also supplement’s his Santoryu style, allowing him to cleave through limbs like butter, once again reinforcing his position as one of the strongest swordsmen, if not pirates in the entire world. His strength was shown to be so vast that he was able to lift the massive anchor of a ship out of the water without a real, and use it as a flail. Perhaps another display of his strength was shown when a rookie marine was able to strike him in the face with a clean blow, only for the blow to not even cause his head to turn. Jormungandr was also able to put his fist through the hull of his old ship, albeit with significant effort, leading to it sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Mental Prowess Master Strategist One could not combat the power's of the world as effectively Jormungandr has without being efficient in the arts of strategy. In-fact Jormungandr has claimed to know the ins and outs of every island in the new world, however whether or not this is fact or boast remains to be seen. With the vast network of intel he as at his disposal, creating a strategy is incredible easy, regardless of the situation. * Navigation Knowledge A great deal of Jormungandr's strategy comes from his vast knowledge of the world, allowing him to analyze structure's relatively quickly, this knowledge also allow's him to transverse the first half of the new world relatively easily. Jormungandr has been considered to be one the of best navigators in the world, possessing an internal compass that allows him to always know where he is at or what direction he is sailing. This also allows him to grasp new locations rather quick, as he was able to memorize all the locations in the east blue in a matter of weeks. Another advantage of being an expert navigator is that when he is severely outnumbered, or overpowered he is able to lose ships in the ocean because to put it simply, he knows it better than them. Jormungandr explains that these abilities are not natural, and that he learned how to “speak to the sea” from his former navigator as it was an ability that he was in awe of. Jormungandr has further gone on to say that this "ability" rather then literally talking to the ocean, he has the ability to "read" the waves, which allows him to tell how close he is to an island, merely by how strong the tide is at his present location. Haki Haki is a mysterious power that is imbued within the consciousness of every living being in the world. In fact Haki is remarkably similar to normal senses. In simply terms haki is the ability to sense spiritual energy (Kenbunshoku) use life force (Busoshoku) and overpower enemies (Haoshoku.) * Kenbunshoku Haki This form of haki allow's Jormungandr to read the "Aura" of other beings, allowing for a multitude of effects. First an foremost, it allow's him to see people or objects at a much further difference than naturally possible, however the user of this brand of Haki does not actually "see" the person, but rather a silhouette of them which forms as a light on a dark background. The Second ability granted by Kenbunshoku Haki, allow's jormungandr a form of foresight allowing him to see an opponent's movement a split second before it is actually made, allowing him an extra second to counter. The final advantage granted by this form of Haki is the ability to empathise with the nature and emotion of other being's being able to tell if the are hurt or guilty. It also possible for users of the Kenbunshoku to sense the strength of others allowing them to see if they have any chance at claiming victory or if they are facing certain death. He can also use the Kenbunshoku Haki to moderately overcome one of his Devil fruit weaknesses, as it allows him to see silhouettes of creatures. The excessive distance that Jormungandr can see utilizing kenbunshoku haki, has caused many to view as a prodigy in the art. If Auberon "numbs" his other senses his Kenbunshoku potential is increased to the point of him being to perceive the "flow" of the seas... * Busohoku Haki If the art of Kenbunshoku is that of empathy, than Busoshoku would be the art of the body, as the true nature of Busoshoku would serve as that of an invisible armor, allowing for attack augmentation as well as an extra layer of defense. The true power of Busoshoku however, lies in it’s ability to strike the body of a logia user. This ability makes the busoshoku incredibly useful in capable hands. Yet another beneficial aspect of the Haki, when a heavy concentration of Busoshoku is applied to an area, or entirety of the user's body, the area will turn black, while becoming extremely dense. However this defense is by know means absolute and if stuck with enough force the user can still be wounded, or perhaps even killed. Jormungandr has been shown to also extended this Haki to his swords, increasing their potential while also allowing them to strike a logia user body. Additionally Jormungandr has used the power of the Busohoku to not only harden, but sharpen his body and his weapons, making them much more aerodynamic, allowing them to move much faster than what would normally be possible. When using the Haki in this manner Jormungandr has been shown to literally cut air, forming sharp gusts of winds capable of causing deep laceration's to the enemies body. A major setback to this variation of the Busohoku is that while condensing the haki to that degree makes his body virtually impenetrable, the pressure can actually crack his bone's and damage his internals whilst this as yet to be seen on his body, a blade he was practicing this technique with, was shown to have cracked due to the immense pressure on it. Devil Fruit Trivia Jormungandrs theme, as chosen by the author is Carnivore by the band Starset. His secondary theme is Make A Move by the band LostProphets The Song on his page represent's his obsession with the World Government His true name of Auberon Muircetech come's from the witcher series, more specifically it is the name of the former Elvin king The name's Yggdrasil and Jormungandr find their roots in Norse mythology His style of swordsmanship the Shigawa Tenzatsu-ryuu (四川天殺流) was Translated by Ashy. A huge thanks to Sei for helping me develop the style. Rather obliviously it was based of off the hitan mitsrugi, form the manga and anime, Rurouni Kenshin. References